the Codeine Scene
by paradoxon
Summary: AUS4:Das Leben ist manchmal unberechenbar. Es gibt Tage, an denen fühlt man sich fest verankert mit seiner Realität und dann gibt es Momente, da fürchtet man in Watte gewickelt worden zu sein, weil alles was an einem vorbei rauscht so unklar und unwirklich ist. Das Sinnvolle verliert an Bedeutung, die Gedanken nehmen Überhand und die Welt verklingt im Schall der eigenen Phantasie.
1. A STORM IS COMING

**A/N:** Oi, also manchmal habe ich echt wirre Ideen. Zuerst denkt man sich: *was wäre wenn*? Und dann dehnt sich dieser Gedanke aus und man schmunzelt irgendwann über sich selbst. Nach mehrmaligem Kopfschütteln war ich schließlich so weit, dass ich mein Gedankenwirrwarr abnickte – naja und jetzt stelle ich es der Allgemeinheit zur Verfügung in der Hoffnung, dass ich mit meiner Vorstellung Dich oder jemand anderen belustigen oder anregen kann.

Danke fürs Lesen.

Viel Spaß.

**** |[T]| ****

**KAPITEL 1. A STORM IS COMING**

Die Rüstungen der Daleks knirschten unter jeder ihrer schwerfälligen Bewegungen; das Geräusch erinnerte Rose prompt an Fingernägel, die über eine ungeputzte und staubige Schiefertafel schnitten: so wie Mrs. Denver aus der fünften Klasse es zu tun pflegte, da sie ihre Rabauken nie in den Griff bekommen konnte und schließlich andere Saiten aufzog. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Rose nachsitzen musste und in das wütende Tantrum ihrer Mutter geriet, wie ein armer Igel nachts unter ein fahrendes Auto. Dabei hatte Rose stets tapfer nach außen hin behauptet, ein liebes und naives kleines Mädchen zu sein, das dem Lehrer sogar die Kreide holte, wenn man es darum bat.  
>Kreide <strong>hatte<strong> sie geholt, oder jeden Falls vom Boden aufgehoben – allerdings aus dem einfachen Grund, weil Mrs. Denver ihre Stumpen in absehbarer Regelmäßigkeit quer durch den Raum nach ihr geworfen hatte, weil sie in Hannahs Beisein nie die Klappe während des Unterrichts hatte halten können. Was Mrs. Denver wohl gerade tat? Und wie ging es Hannah? In einer erinnernden Nebensächlichkeit rieb sich die Blonde die Stirn und blinzelte in einem Anflug ernsthafter Besorgnis zu ihrem Begleiter hinüber.  
>Der Doctor hing an Davros Lippen, die Falte auf seiner Stirn war steil geworden wie nie. Er ließ sich provozieren und gab den Daleks und ihrem schrumpeligen Schoßhund dabei genau das, was sie wollten. Wenn sich der Doctor nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, war er angreifbar und – oh – so verletzlich. Roses' Herz zog sich in ihrer Brust zusammen.<p>

Neben ihr bewegte sich Mum unruhig in Mickeys Schatten, die ihren eigenen Augen ob der Szenerie wohl nicht ganz Glauben schenkte; aber wer konnte es ihr schon verübeln? Rose wollte Jackie eigentlich aus der ganzen Sache heraus halten, beschützen und nicht Gefahr laufen sie an die mordlustigen Blechbüchsen zu verlieren; wenn die Blondine völlig ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie sogar mit etwas weniger Gewaltandrohung und zerstörerischen Prophezeiungen gerechnet, denn mehr mit Wiedersehensfreude und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, sogar mit einem Kuss.  
>Aber war nicht die einzige Chance nun hier an der Seite ihres Doctors zu sein, genau diese Art von Chaos? Sie wurden magisch davon angezogen. Alle von ihnen, die Kinder der Zeit, wie Davros es so bittersüß umschrieb – und jeder, wirklich jeder, bereit für ihn bis zum letzten Atemzug zu kämpfen. Rose machte sich schon lange keine Gedanken mehr darüber, warum es so war und weshalb dieser so tiefgründige, mysteriöse Mann eine derartige Ausstrahlung auf sie ausübte. Es war einfach so. Es war so, weil er der Doctor war und ihr anriet zu laufen.<p>

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte die Hände inzwischen zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Knöchel traten weiß unter der Haut hervor und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem verteufelten Tag spürte die Britin wie die Luft knisterte. Ein Sturm zog auf. Der Doctor raste vor Zorn. Es war höchstens eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihm etwas einfiel, was sie alle befreite. Es **musste** etwas dergleichen geben, einen Knall, ein kleines Wunder aus dem Kopf eines Genies. So war es immer gewesen, nicht wahr? Am Ende war er ihre einzige Hoffnung.  
>"Hört auf mit diesem Unsinn!", forderte er die stumpfsinnigen, unbeweglichen Konterfeis der Daleks zum wiederholten Male auf, doch erntete nichts weiter als das hässliches Lachen von Davros. Der Schöpfer der Daleks hatte endlich wonach er schon so lange gierte, schoss es Rose durch den Kopf, die rauen Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Aber auf ihren hilflosen Blick in Richtung ihrer Freunde erntete sie nichts weiter wie Furcht, ein halbes Achselzucken und blankes Entsetzen; kein Schimmer. Keine Idee. Kein Ausweg. Sollte das tatsächlich ihr aller Ende sein? Das Ende der Realität? Würde von ihnen weniger übrig bleiben als Sternenstaub?<p>

Sie hatte die Augen bereits aufeinander gepresst, denn Davros' Heiterkeit schürte die Übelkeit in ihrer Magengrube. Wenn sie nicht hinsah, war das Folgende möglicherweise nur halb so wild. Ja, wenn sie im rechten Moment nach vorne sprang, erhaschte sie, wenn sie Glück hatte, die Hand des Doctors und das Wiedersehen, die harte Arbeit der vergangenen Jahre, würden sich zumindest, ob der unausgesprochenen Worte zwischen ihnen, ein bisschen auszahlen. Man konnte die Anspannung in der Luft spüren, konnte nach ihr greifen. Sie hatten aufgehört zu atmen, waren nur dazu fähig abzuwarten ob die Daleks ihrer Worte Taten folgen lassen würden und Davros damit deren neues Zeitalter einleitete.  
>Doch dann durchschnitt ein anderes Geräusch die vermeidliche Stille. Ein verzerrtes, blechernes Geräusch, das in ihren Ohren klang wie Musik und dem schrumpeligen Imperator die schiere Fassungslosigkeit auf die Züge zauberte. Roses Mundwinkel knitterten sich haltlos in ein breites, triumphales Grinsen, das durch die ungläubige Reaktion des Doctors zu ihrer Rechten höchstens wuchs. Die TARDIS materialisierte sich, stand dort in den Schatten der Kerker von Crucrible, in ihrer vollkommenen Anmut beinahe unversehrt und ungebrochen. Donna hatte es geschafft; wie auch immer diese mutige Frau es zu Stande gebracht hatte. <strong>Sie hatte es geschafft!<strong> Sie war nicht nur zurück gekehrt, sondern setzte ein Zeichen, eröffnete ein Möglichkeit und entfachte den entscheidenden Funken neuer Hoffnung, der die Begleiter des Doctors buchstäblich ein Stück zusammen rücken ließ.

Schließlich öffnete sich die kleine Zellentüre; die Scharniere quietschten unter ihrer eigenen Last und verursachten Rose eine wohlige Gänsehaut im Nacken. Das Licht im Inneren brannte, doch die Sicht wurde verklärt von Rauch, der sich durch die Türen presste und die TARDIS einhüllte wie ein Phänomen, eine Erscheinung aus einer anderen Welt. Feste Schritte hallten durch das Gewölbe, Davros und besonders der Doctor furchten die Stirn voller Erwartung, Ungeduld und Unglauben darüber, woher die Zeitmaschine kam und wer sie geflogen haben mag, wo nicht zuletzt bekannt war, dass niemand außer den TimeLords selbst die Fähigkeit besaß die TARDIS zu steuern, geschweige denn zu kontrollieren und navigieren. Eine einzelne Frau hätte das nicht gekonnt …

Rose kniff die Augen aufeinander, bis sie unscharf sah und musste zwei Mal heftig blinzeln, als sie eine Silhouette erkannte – aufrecht und stolz und mit der Aura eines gewaltigen Orkans, welcher sich stetig und kompromisslos auf sie zu bewegte. Der Schatten hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich, etwas das ihr wie ein beruhigender Hauch, ein Sommerwind möglicherweise, zuflüsterte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Etwas, das nach ihrer Hand griff und sie zum Rennen aufforderte. Roses Herz setzte einen Schlag lang vollkommen aus und noch während sie daran war zu verarbeiten was sie sah, war der Doctor – oder vielmehr seine vergangene, neunte Reinkarnation – bereits auf dem Weg zu der Gruppe, den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite, welchen er in Form einer Waffe, die die Blondine nicht erkannte, unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte.

Er sagte nichts, hielt sich nicht mit Worten oder Erklärungsversuchen auf, sondern erhob das pistolenartige Ding schussbereit und drückte ab. Plötzlich befand sich Rose wieder auf Satellit 5, an dem Ort der ihr so klar und trotzdem so vage in Erinnerung geblieben war – der letzte Tag mit ihrem Doctor, der sie nach Hause geschickt hatte, um sie zu beschützen, nachdem er einer Horde Daleks die Leviten gelesen und ihnen gedroht hatte und das obgleich er zu dem Zeitpunkt völlig planlos gewesen war. Sie hatte indes nicht bemerkt, wie sie die Hand vor den Mund geführt hatte, wie sie keuchte – laut genug, dass jemand es für nötig hielt sie rücklings zu stützen. Wie konnte das möglich sein? War er aus einer anderen Zeit zu ihnen gereist, aus der Vergangenheit vielleicht? Hatte Donna ihn bestellt, oder die TARDIS ihn möglicherweise gerufen? Aber das würde ein Paradoxon erzeugen, war doch so? Und war es nicht **dieser** Doctor höchstselbst, der ihr klar gemacht hatte was es bedeutete mit den Ereignissen der Zeit zu spielen?

"Pass auf!", Rose bemerkte kaum, dass es ihre Stimme war die Davros hysterischen Aufschrei durchbrach, merkte aber sehr wohl, dass Jack und Mickey sie davon abhielten los zu stürmen – denn Davros schoss; ob aus Absicht oder Reflex konnte sie dabei kaum erkennen, denn alles was sie in sich aufsog war der erstickende Moment, wie der Doctor von dem Laserschuss oberhalb der Brust getroffen wurde und gestoppt in die Knie ging.  
>In völliger Nebensächlichkeit fiel der Blonden auf, dass er seine Lederjacke nicht trug und barfuß war. Der rote Pullover erschien ihr jedoch vertraut genug, um ihren verwirrten Verstand einstweilen zu beruhigen, dass sie sich die Situation nicht einbildete. Er war verletzt. Er war verletzt und Jack ließ sie nicht zu ihm – wo war das fair? Wenn es sich um <strong>ihren<strong> Doctor handelte, war **Sie** seine Begleiterin und er brauchte sie, so einfach war das. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, ihre Ohren gellten und endlich erholte sich Davros aus seiner Starre, lenkte seinen Rollstuhl auf den knienden und kurzhaarigen Mann zu, das schrumpelige Gesicht verzerrt vor blankem Hass: "Wer **bist** Du?!"  
>Der TimeLord lachte rau und hol, eine Stimme die Rose durch Mark und Bein fuhr, die sie vermisst hatte und ihr die Tränen in die Augenwinkel trieb. Neben ihr wurde der andere, der hiesige, Doctor unruhig, konnte es kaum erwarten die Antwort zu hören, wo er sich selbst gegenüber stand, sicher bereits eine Katastrophe nach der anderem in Hinterkopf ausarbeitete und nervös zwischen den Daleks, dem hoch gewachsenen Kerl und der offenen TARDIS-Türe hin- und her blickte.<br>"Ich bin der Doctor", antwortete der Angesprochene nonchalant. "Und ich verspreche dir, Davros, nun hast du ein Problem."

**** |[T]| ****

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.  
><strong>Oh, ich liebe Cliffhanger, ihr nicht auch? Wollte zuerst die ganze Story online stellen, doch dann dachte ich mir, ich teil's in drei Teile auf, nur um zum einen zu sehen wie ihr es findet und zum anderen, um euch zu quälen wenn's gut war :'D Ich verrate bis hier hin nicht mehr, erfahrt es selbst aus der Sicht von Rose, vielleicht auch aus Nines Perspektive. Mal schauen, wie mich der Affe reitet. *g* Freue mich auf Reviews und Kommentare. Btw – wen es interessiert, inspiriert hat mich u.a. der Song von HOZIER · ANGEL OF SMALL DEATH & CODEINE SCENE. Codeine ist übrigens ein Schmerzmittel, fand es als Titel für die Geschichte grotesk genug. Und sonst? Ich *liebe* Nine mindestens genauso wie Ten, daher ist meine kleine, verrückte Version von Journey's End mein Triubte.


	2. ALARMS IN THE HEARTS

**PREVIOUSLY:** Endlich erholte sich Davros aus seiner Starre, lenkte seinen Rollstuhl auf den knienden und kurzhaarigen Mann zu, das schrumpelige Gesicht verzerrt vor blankem Hass: "Wer bist Du?!" Der TimeLord lachte rau und hol, eine Stimme die Rose durch Mark und Bein fuhr, die sie vermisst hatte und ihr die Tränen in die Augenwinkel trieb. Neben ihr wurde der andere, der hiesige, Doctor unruhig, konnte es kaum erwarten die Antwort zu hören, wo er sich selbst gegenüber stand, sicher bereits eine Katastrophe nach der anderem in Hinterkopf ausarbeitete und nervös zwischen den Daleks, dem hoch gewachsenen Kerl und der offenen TARDIS-Türe hin- und her blickte.  
>"Ich bin der Doctor", antwortete der Angesprochene nonchalant. "Und ich verspreche dir, Davros, nun hast du ein Problem."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

**KAPITEL 2. ALARMS IN THE HEARTS**

Sein Augenlid zuckte – ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er den Schmerz niederkämpfte, den der Schuss in seiner Brust ausgelöst hat. Dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war wunderte Rose und mit aller Macht versuchte sie zu verdrängen, dass er sich im nächsten Augenblick auflösen konnte, dass er nichts weiter war als ein Trugbild, Phantasmen, ein Ablenkungsmanöver.  
>Aber sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn der Doctor lächelte sein wahnsinniges Lächeln, wodurch seine klaren, blauen Augen strahlten und sein Wille ohne weitere Worte für ihn sprach. Er war echt. Er war hier und er war lebendiger wie nie zuvor. Und als er ihnen schließlich winkte, schien es dem TimeLord neben Rose wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen. "Natürlich!", rief er mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Entzücken und erwiderte das Grinsen in nicht minder irrer Manier in einem stummen Austausch an Informationen, der nur den beiden Doctoren vorbehalten schien.<br>"ERKLÄREN! ERKLÄREN!", donnerte die mechanische Stimme des obersten Daleks durch das Gewölbe, was höchstens zum Amüsements der TimeLords beitrug, weil sie es genossen mehr im Bilde über die Situation zu sein, wie ihr Feind.  
>Inzwischen hatte sich der Neuankömmling zurück auf die nackten Fußsohlen gekämpft, den Arm dabei um seine Mitte geschlungen. Er ließ keinen Anflug von Schwäche zu, keine Möglichkeit seiner Angst, die er bestimmt empfand, ein Schlupfloch zu bieten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. "Oh ja, das verunsichert euch, nicht wahr? Nicht nur die TARDIS, die ihr längst für Geschichte hieltet, nein, sondern jemand, der euch die Stirn bietet und über den ihr <strong>nichts<strong> wisst – den ihr nicht einschätzen könnt! Ihr habt Angst, ihr erbärmlichen, kleinen Blechbüchsen." Der Doctor machte einen Schritt beiseite und gab den Weg für jemanden frei, den Rose bereits vollkommen vergessen hatte. "Und das zu Recht!"

Hinter ihm tauchte Donna Noble auf, die Waffe in beiden Händen und einen mehr als nur entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem versteinerten, blassen Gesicht. Ihr rotes Haar schien in Flammen zu stehen, während sie ungestüm Anlauf nahm und aus der Deckung hervor stürzte: "Ich trete euch so dermaßen in eure rostigen Hintern, dass Ihr euch wünscht niemals auch nur unsere Umlaufbahn betreten zu haben!"  
>Ihre Drohung verging ungehört – und abgewandt durch einen neuerlichen Schuss Davros' wurde Donnas haltloser Angriff pariert und mit vielfacher Wucht auf sie zurück geschleudert. Rose hörte sich Donnas Namen im Einklang mit den anderen rufen, indes die Britin gegen die Steuerkonsole prallte und reglos liegen blieb. Ehe sie sich versahen, ehe einer der TimeLords die Waffe an sich reißen konnte, zerschellte sie unter einem weiteren Schuss in tausend Einzelteile. Ungebraucht. Vertan. Ihre Chance, die Hoffnung die der Mann mit den blauen Augen für Rose stets bedeutet hatte, waren dahin. Es war endgültig vorüber.<p>

Aber wenn dem so war, wenn nun alles verloren schien, wieso grinste der Doctor dann? Wieso machte er ihnen etwas vor, war die Lage nicht eindeutig genug? Sie hatten kein Ass mehr, keine Laserpistole die sie möglicherweise hätte retten können und keinen Ausweg. Davros schien das genauso zu sehen, auch wenn er nicht umhin kam dem Dunkelhaarigen einen abschätzenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Die Kinder der Zeit hatten verloren.  
>"Oh, ihr seid so bemitleidenswerte Kreaturen." Der neunte Doctor streckte die Schultern und ging gemächlichen Schrittes auf den Imperator zu, eine erschreckend kalkulierte Gleichgültigkeit auf den Zügen. "Was tut er da?", hörte Rose den TimeLord neben sich leise und mehr zu sich selbst murmeln. Er wirkte, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem früheren selbst, angespannt und aufgewühlt.<br>"STEHEN BLEIBEN!"  
>"Ha. Seht euch an! Eure Arroganz und Einfältigkeit haben euch blind werden lassen. Ihr habt das Offensichtliche übersehen, geglaubt es würde reichen, wenn ihr uns niederschießt und unser Spielzeug kaputt macht." Der hoch Gewachsene deutete ein Schulterzucken an und wenn er bemerkte, dass Davros' Mund zum nächsten Befehl offen stand, so ignorierte er es geflissentlich. "Ja, allerdings. Wir wollten euch mit dem <strong>Z-Neutrino-biologischen-Umkehr-Katalysator<strong> vernichten … was für ein Feuerwerk das gegeben hätte!" Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf und hielt endlich in seiner Regung inne, umringt von Daleks die mit ihren Lasern auf ihn zielten. Er erhob in einer spöttischen Weise die Hände und kräuselte zweifelnd, neckend die Stirn. "Aber das war nur der halbe Plan, eine Ablenkung – und nun seid ihr genau da, wo wir euch haben wollten." Seine strahlenden Augen hefteten sich kalt auf Davros; wenn Rose an der Stelle des Imperators gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich zweimal überlegt, ihm die Stirn zu bieten.

Es bestand beinahe kein Zweifel in dem vermeidlichen Fremden – sie kapierte es nur nicht. Wie konnte **Er** zweimal hier sein? Neben ihr stehen und sich gleichzeitig um die Daleks kümmern? Sie hatte gesehen wie er starb, wie er regenerierte. Jetzt baute er sich dem Feind gegenüber auf, wie er es immer getan hat, nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, provozierte und versprach jede erdenkliche Grausamkeit, die ihm in den Sinn kam.  
>Rose stahl ein Blinzeln in die Richtung ihres jetzigen Doctors, dem Resultat der Reinkarnation nach Satellit 5 und wunderte sich, wie viel von dem Mann in der Lederjacke noch übrig war. Die Blonde war oft Zeuge von der Kompromisslosigkeit des TimeLords geworden, kannte seine Schwächen und seine Sturheit, seine Überzeugung. Als sie ihn kennenlernte war er verbittert und wütend gewesen, einsam auf seinem Weg durch die Sterne – doch, wenn sie sich jetzt über die Schulter umsah konnte man kaum behaupten, dass der Doctor alleine war.<br>"Genug davon, TimeLord! Droh' mir so viel du möchtest, ich erkenne deine Lügen – du bist am Ende und kannst nichts für dich und deine jämmerlichen Begleiter tun – "  
>"Dann tu es", forderte der Doctor Davros mechanisch mit tiefer Stimme auf. "TU' ES!"<br>"Nein, nein, nein, nein!", mischte sich der andere Doctor endlich ein und stürmte los, ob nun um sein Ebenbild zu Boden zu reißen, oder sich auf den Imperator der Daleks zu stürzen blieb dabei offen, weil Davros in der Zwischenzeit den Befehl gegeben hat, die Realität zu vernichten.

Der Countdown bis zum Tod des Universums, wie sie es kannten, begann. Aber das änderte nichts an dem heillosen Durcheinander, an Jack, der dem Doctor gefolgt war und Jackie, die sich so fest an Roses' Arm klammerte, dass es weh tat. "Was hast du getan?!", blaffte der TimeLord den optisch etwas älteren Kerl an, von dem die Blonde nach wie vor nicht die Augen lassen konnte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil fürchtete sie beinahe, dass die beiden ungleichen Männer prompt eine Auseinandersetzung inmitten der Dalek-Invasion starten würden, bevor sie bemerkte, dass der Neunte selbstgefällig und heiter bis über beide Ohren grinste.  
>"Er hat mir Zeit gegeben! Und Donner und Doria, das war genau das, was ich brauchte. Der Kerl ist gar nicht so nutzlos, wie ich dachte. Ha – und wisst ihr was? In meinem Kopf dröhnt es! Diese Ideen, diese Möglichkeiten – mich wundert's, dass ihr beiden Superhirne nicht längst drauf gekommen seid – andererseits …" Es war Donna; Donna, die dem neunten Doctor ihren Daumen in einer Geste zeigte, die er erwiderte. Es war Donna, die sich hinter der Steuerkonsole zu schaffen machte wie eine Wahnsinnige und es war Davros erstickter Unglaube, der den Moment besiegelte. Der Countdown war zu Ende und die Explosion blieb aus – stattdessen raunte ein geschlossenes, blechernes "ELIMINIEREN!" durch die Reihen der Daleks, die ihre Laser auf Donna richteten und feuerten.<br>Es passierte nichts.  
>Die Zeit war stehen geblieben und die Waffen der robotergleichen Aliens plötzlich nutzlos. Das kriegerische Volk von körperlosen, terminierenden Monstern war komplett unbewaffnet und trieb die Crew des Doctors sofort zur Revolution an, in die sich Jack und Mickey stürzten, ohne ein zweites Mal darüber nachzudenken.<p>

"Ich habe die Neutrinoenergie-Auslösekreise geschlossen; im Ernst TimeBoys – und ihr nennt euch die Retter der Erde?" Der Rotschopf ging in die Knie, verschwand hinter dem Pult und knüpfte ein weiteres Kabel zusammen. Der Doctor indes rieb sich wild die Stirn, sah von seinem Gegenpart zu seiner ungewöhnlichen Begleiterin zurück, überlegte sichtbar angestrengt und stieß schließlich einen lachenden Aufschrei aus, der sie alle zusammen fahren ließ. "Brilliant! Klar! Natürlich!" Er schien das wachsende Chaos und die tanzenden, irritierten Daleks in seinem Rücken auszublenden, klopfte dem anderen TimeLord auf den Rücken und deutete zurück auf Donna: "Sie, mein Schatz, sind ein Genie und verdammt einzigartig." Der Dunkelhaarige schnippte und fuhr ohne Luft zu holen fort: "Die Prophezeiung der Ood, sie hatten Recht. Sie hatten mit allem Recht, Du **bist** etwas Besonderes und hast uns damit alle gerettet. Doctor Donna."  
>"Ich rall's immer noch nicht", kam es von Mickey und sprach damit endlich aus, was die anderen dachten. Rose war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, unsicher ob der Erklärung die folgen würde. Der Doctor zeigte zuerst auf seinen untypischen Zwilling und nickte gleichzeitig in die Richtung der rothaarigen Engländerin: "Eine Meta-Krise verläuft nie nur einseitig." Als er sah, dass seine Worte nicht dazu beitrugen das Rätsel zu lösen, lächelte er amüsiert: "Meine Regenerations-Energie. Ich habe sie absorbiert und in einen anderen Teil von mir ausgelagert." Er winkte, stockte aber jäh, kniff die Augenwinkel zusammen, musterte die Reinkarnation offenkundiger wie notwendig und fuchtelte verwirrt vor seinem eigenen Gesicht: "Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"<p>

Jetzt wurde Rose hellhörig; war der Mann dann nichts weiter als eine Kopie von dem TimeLord, den sie kannte – nicht mehr wie ein Zufall, eine Ironie? Ihre Hände kneteten sich dann und wann zu nervösen Fäusten.  
>"Keinen Schimmer." Okay, das war enttäuschend. Doch der Zwilling lächelte und in sein Augenpaar war ein Funkeln zurück gekehrt, das sie nur allzu gut kannte. Er hatte sehr wohl eine Ahnung, oder zumindest eine Idee: "Die Hand wurde innerhalb ihres eigenen Regenerations-Prozesses abgeschnitten, ich vermute die Zellen gerieten durch die neue Regenerations-Energie durcheinander und orientierten sich an der letzten, konstanten Reinkarnation, die sie kannten. Ein Back-Up der eigenen Persönlichkeit quasi. Neustart. Formatierung. Faszinierend. Keine Ahnung wieso. Hätte alles Mögliche bei raus kommen können – zwei Köpfe zum Beispiel. TimeLords sind immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Ohne Donnas Beitrag hätte es ohnehin nicht funktioniert."<br>" – und darum ist Donna Noble nun halb Mensch, halb TimeLord", beendete der Doctor den Gedankensprung, der sie zurück zur Rothaarigen brachten, die eigenständig an der Konsole spielte, wie ein hoch erfreutes Kind, dem man Bauklötze geschenkt hatte. „Exakt."  
>„Du wusstest das mit Donna." Es war keine Frage.<br>„Nein." Der Neunte verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine Züge wurden nachdenklich: „Ich habe es riskiert."  
>Die Aussage zauberte eine steile Falte auf die Stirn des Dunkelhaarigen: „Du hast ihr Lebens aufs Spiel gesetzt." Auch das war keine Frage, nicht einmal eine Vermutung. In der Reaktion des Anderen schwang dennoch Bedauern mit: „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."<p>

Ein Knall unterbrach die beiden TimeLords in der aufkeimenden Diskussion, durchfuhr sie wie ein Donnergrollen und brachte das Gewölbe zum Beben. Es roch plötzlich nach Benzin und Rauch, irgendwo brannte es. Ohne Umschweife waren der Doctor und sein Zwilling zu Donna an die Steuerkonsole geeilt, wo die Rothaarige keck verkündete, dass sie den Blechdosen buchstäblich einen Einlauf verpasste. Was die hitzköpfige Britin dabei außer Acht ließ war, dass **Sie** sich ebenso noch auf dem Schiff der Daleks befanden.  
>"Ladies, ich unterbreche eure Tea-Party ja nur ungern", mischte sich Jack ein, der sich unlängst bewaffnet hat und einen sicheren Schuss auf einen der hilflos im Kreis irrenden Daleks abschoss. "Aber hier wird gleich alles in die Luft fliegen, wir sollten verschwinden."<br>"Was ist mit den Planeten?" Endlich aus ihrer konfusen Starre erwacht, schloss Rose zu den Doctoren und ihrem militärischen Freund auf. Um diverse Rätsel konnte sie sich später immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen, jetzt mussten sie erst einmal alle aus der Gefahrenzone manövrieren: und die verschobenen Planeten eben gleich mit dazu. "Schon passiert!" Donna tippte auf der Konsole tatsächlich um ihr Leben. "Naja, zumindest fast. Die Erde hat es nicht geschafft." Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf, bis ihm das Haar in die Stirn fiel; er verlor keine weitere Zeit, sondern hetzte um die Steuerung herum und forderte Mickey, Jackie, Martha und Sarah Jane auf Schutz in der TARDIS zu suchen, Rose nahm er bei der Hand und zog sie bestimmt mit sich. "Das kriegen wir hin!"

Abgelenkt genug seine Begleiter in Sicherheit zu wissen, übersah der TimeLord schließlich sein Gegenstück, das sich an zwei Kabelsätzen abmühte und von einem komplett verwahrlosten Davros eingekreist wurde. Der Neunte drehte einen der Knöpfe, zog einen Hebel und schenkte dem Dalek-Imperator das grausamste Lächeln, das er zu geben im Stande war: "Du bist ein furchtbarer Mann, Doctor. Und als ebensolcher wirst du in die Geschichte eingehen. Als der Zerstörer von Welten."  
>"Ich fürchte, mein Ruf eilt mir längst voraus."<br>"KOMM SCHON!", brüllte der Doctor vom Eingang der TARDIS aus. Der Neunte drückte den Knopf, der die Explosion des Schiffes einleitete, nickte Davros spöttisch und bitter gleichermaßen zu und machte auf nackten Sohlen kehrt, in die wohl behütete Sicherheit seiner Raum- und Zeitmaschine, von deren Bildschirm aus er jeden einzelnen Moment auskosten würde, in dem die Daleks brannten.

**** |[T]| ****

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT: **Ihr seht schon, ich habe mich an der Folge orientiert, sie aber an meine Zwecke angepasst (-: Ich freue mich über jeden Klick, den ich bekomme und über jeden Leser, den ich vielleicht fesseln kann. Das finale Kapitel steht in den Startlöchern, ich ziehe meinen Hut.  
>Allons-y!<p> 


	3. EARNESTLY YOURS

**PREVIOUSLY:** "Du bist ein furchtbarer Mann, Doctor. Und als ebensolcher wirst du in die Geschichte eingehen. Als der Zerstörer von Welten."  
>"Ich fürchte, mein Ruf eilt mir längst voraus."<br>"KOMM SCHON!", brüllte der Doctor vom Eingang der TARDIS aus. Der Neunte drückte den Knopf, der die Explosion des Schiffes einleitete, nickte Davros spöttisch und bitter gleichermaßen zu und machte auf nackten Sohlen kehrt, in die wohl behütete Sicherheit seiner Raum- und Zeitmaschine, von deren Bildschirm aus er jeden einzelnen Moment auskosten würde, in dem die Daleks brannten.

**** |[T]| ****

**KAPITEL 3. EARNESTLY YOURS**

_Das Leben ist manchmal unberechenbar. Es gibt Tage, an denen fühlt man sich fest verankert mit seiner Realität und dann gibt es Momente, da fürchtet man in Watte gewickelt worden zu sein, weil alles was an einem vorbei rauscht so unklar und unwirklich ist. Das Sinnvolle verliert an Bedeutung, die Gedanken nehmen Überhand und die Welt verklingt im Schall der eigenen Phantasie._

Rose hockte zwischen einem Haufen Kleider; zum Teil alt, zum Teil noch völlig ungetragen. Ihr braunes Augenmerk war auf die Jacke in ihren Händen geheftet, über die sie vorsichtig, fast fürsorglich, ihren Daumen streicheln ließ. Das raue Leder sprieß sich an ihrer Haut an den Stellen, die vor langer Zeit schon mit ihren Erinnerungen abgetragen worden waren. Der Knoten in ihrem Magen war kein gutes Zeichen, ebenso wenig wie die Trübsinnigkeit. Dabei sollte sie sich freuen! Die Daleks waren besiegt, es würde zu keiner neuen Realitäts-Katastrophe kommen, weil die Bombe niemals gezündet werden konnte und sie hatten alle Angehörigen wieder wohl behütet abgesetzt, wo sie hingehörten. Die Gefahr war gebannt, das Universum für einen Atemzug wieder sicher. Und dennoch erfasste die Blonde der Schwermut und der Kummer, gepaart mit einem Anflug von Verwirrung der ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitete.  
>Eigentlich war die Rechnung einfach, nicht wahr? Es gab nur einen Doctor und wenn er starb, hatte er die Chance ein neues Leben mit einem anderen Gesicht zu führen; das machte ihn nicht zwangsläufig zu einer anderen Persönlichkeit. <strong>Ihr<strong> Doctor hatte es zumindest so erklärt und im Falle der jetzigen Inkarnation stimmte das in gewisser Weise sogar. Unabhängig davon veränderte man sich im Laufe der Zeit: ein völlig normaler Prozess – für einen TimeLord ebenso wie für einen Menschen.

Wenn die Blonde ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie sich damals bereits in ihren ersten Doctor verliebt. In seine raue und gleichsam verbitterte Art, die ihr gegenüber stets zuvorkommend und freundlich, obgleich manchmal eigensinnig war. Sie musste darüber schmunzeln, wie er reagiert hatte, als sie darauf bestand mit ihm tanzen zu wollen. Im Nachhinein gestand sich Rose ein, dass der Zeitpunkt kaum schlechter hätte gewählt werden können, gefangen in einem Abenteuer so viel einfacher wie dieses hier.  
>Er war irritiert gewesen, kein Mann von großen Emotionen, mit der Naivität eines neugierigen Jungen der mit Skepsis auf jemanden zu kam, der ihm Süßigkeiten schenken wollte. Doch sie hatten sich zusammen gerauft, waren miteinander gewachsen und entwickelten eine seltsame und enge Beziehung ohne den notwendigen Mut, einander zu sagen was sie fühlten. Nachdem ihr Doctor gegangen war, hatte es Rose bereut. Hatte ihn vermisst, war überfordert gewesen mit seinem Nachfolger und benötigte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass der Doctor immer noch den selben Schatten trug, egal wie er aussehen mochte.<br>Freilich, er war nun viel offener, nahezu begehrenswert in seinem Auftreten und seinem Charakter – solange man ihn nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte. Die Last, die er getragen hatte, war gebröckelt und wenn auch nicht viel, dann immer hin so weit, dass Rose beinahe kein Problem hatte sich auch in diesen Welchen zu verlieben.  
>Und nun das.<br>Es **war** ein Paradoxon – ihr ganz persönliches.  
>Rose seufzte.<p>

Mit der Lederjacke im Arm machte sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg durch die beleuchteten und leeren Gänge der TARDIS, deren Motor sanft in ihrem Hinterkopf brummte. Es war bezaubernd zurück in dem Schiff zu sein, ihr altes Zimmer wieder zu finden, das genau so aussah wie an dem Tag, an dem alles schief gelaufen war. Er hatte nichts verändert, nichts angerührt in der stummen Hoffnung vielleicht, dass er Mittel und Wege fand sie zurück zu holen, damit sie dort weiter machen konnten, wo alles geendet hatte. Wieso wurde Rose das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Zug längst abgefahren war und sie es einmal wieder versäumt hatten, rechtzeitig aufzuspringen?  
>Der Kontrollraum der TARDIS war deutlich leerer geworden. Donna hatte den hiesigen Doctor in ein Gespräch über Gott-weiß-was verwickelt, von dem sie nicht mehr verstand wie den ein oder anderen technischen Einwand, der ihr bei Torchwood gelegentlich über die Füße gelaufen war. Die Britin war inzwischen ganz gut in technischen Dingen, in ihren Details. Aber sie fühlte sich viel mehr wie ein Musiker, der keine Noten lesen konnte und deshalb improvisierte, aus dem Bauch heraus wusste was zu tun war. Eine Eigenschaft, die der Doctor ihr beigebracht hatte. <strong>Der<strong> Doctor.  
>Er stand dort drüben, neben der Steuerung, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die blauen Augen auf keinen bestimmten Punkt gerichtet. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es, die Mundwinkel ernst verzogen, das Amüsement von vor wenigen Augenblicken auf Davros' Schiff abgestellt, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt. Er wusste längst, dass er es übertrieben und die Beherrschung verloren hatte, nicht die Erfahrung besaß sich zu zügeln und niemand da gewesen war, der ihn aufhalten wollte. Wie die Blonde ihn kannte, würde die Reue noch eine ganze Weile an ihm nagen; vor allem in Bezug auf Donna und ihre vermeidliche Rolle in seinem riskanten Plan.<p>

Rose zögerte. Sie fühlte Unsicherheit, spürte den Blick des anderen TimeLords in ihrem Nacken, der sie trotz Donnas Phrasen scharf beobachtete. Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, überwand ihre Furcht und machte der Neugierde Platz, dem Drang heraus zu finden, wer dieser Mann tatsächlich war. Und war sie nicht geübt darin, Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen?  
>Der Doctor bemerkte sie just in dem Moment, wo sie zu ihm aufschloss und als er die Jacke sah, die sie bei sich trug, schenkte er ihr ein aufrichtiges, wenngleich schwaches Lächeln: "Rose Tyler", begann er, wobei er keinen Atemzug ausließ ihren Namen mit seinem nordischen Akzent zu betonen.<br>Die Blonde stockte, ihre Finger verkrampften sich um das verbrauchte Leder und ihre Augenwinkel wurden ohne ihr Zutun feucht vor Tränen, von denen sie nicht einmal ahnte, dass sie sie noch übrig hatte. Sein Anblick war möglicherweise falsch, unerklärlich oder einfach nur eine Laune der Natur – aber er löste in ihr gleichsam eine unglaublich überwältigende Wiedersehensfreude aus, vergrabene Gedanken und Gefühle, Worte die sie **ihm** nie hatte sagen können, obgleich er sie längst wusste. Und bevor sich Rose versah, fiel die Lederjacke zu Boden, während sie sich in seine Arme warf – und war es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wo sie spüren konnte, dass er echt und kein Trugbild war.  
>Sie weinte.<p>

Jackie machte einen besorgten Schritt auf ihre Tochter zu. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich Rose schwer dabei tat, die Vergangenheit los zu lassen – das Ereignis um ihren Vater war dabei nur ein Beispiel von vielen. Irgendwann arrangierte man sich mit dem Umstand, weil man es musste und weil das Leben weiter ging. **Show must go on…** und es war nun wirklich nicht so, als hätte Rose nicht begriffen, dass der Doctor in Wahrheit nie gestorben war. Aber das hier überwältigte sie, katapultierte sie prompt zurück in eine Zeit, die sie schmerzhaft vermisste und mitunter einen wichtigen Wendepunkt ihres eigenen Lebens darstellte. Sie hatte ihn damals nicht gehen lassen können, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es jetzt konnte.  
>Dennoch war da etwas anderes, etwas das sie ihm unbedingt mitteilen musste.<br>So boxte Rose dem vermeidlichen Doctor mit aller Kraft, die sie aufzubringen im Stande war, gegen den Oberarm. "Au! Oi!" Der hoch Gewachsene machte einen halben Schritt vor der Blonden zurück und rieb sich die Stelle, wo Roses' Faust gelandet war, eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn die seinen Unmut kundtat. "Erklär' mir das! Wer bist du? U…u…und wo kommst du plötzlich her?! Ich finde das absolut nicht witzig!" Dabei schoss sie dem anderen TimeLord hinter der Steuerkonsole der TARDIS einen Blick zu, der Jackie alle Ehre machte und beide Doctoren synchron zusammen zucken ließ. "Wenn es so einfach ist, mit dieser blöden Regeneration … wenn das gesteuert werden kann, wieso verändert ihr euch dann ständig? Wieso tut ihr euren Freunden das an?"

Der neunte Doctor hatte die Lederjacke aufgehoben und war hinein geschlüpft, in der selben Bewegung griff er vorsichtig und bedacht nach den Händen der Blonden und zuckte entschuldigend eine Schulter: "Ich hätte dich darauf vorbereiten müssen", begann er etwas flapsig unter ihrem strengen Augenmerk und mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der nur für sie reserviert war: "Eine Regeneration ist nichts einfaches, manchmal kommt sie so unerwartet, dass man die Energie gar nicht aufhalten kann, selbst wenn man es wollte. Oft kann man nichts dagegen tun – dass ich hier bin, hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Aber durch das versehentliche Zutun von Donna explodierte die gesonderte Regenerations-Energie und … nun ja, ein chemischer Prozess führt eben zum nächsten. Es war eine Kettenreaktion und wie bei allen anderen Regenerationen auch kann ein TimeLord nicht steuern, was mit ihm passiert. Ein neues Leben, Rose – aber zu welchem Preis? Ein neues Gesicht, eine neue Persönlichkeit, neue Stärken, neue Schwächen … Eigenschaften, über die man sich selbst wundert, weil man aus der Vergangenheit weiß, dass man Probleme stets anders gelöst hat."  
>Rose versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es war, heute mit ihrer Persönlichkeit ins Bett zu gehen und morgen mit einer völlig anderen wieder aufzuwachen. "Das macht einen total verrückt."<br>Der Doctor hinter der Steuerkonsole grinste, während er sich das Ohrläppchen rieb: "Oh ja, das tut es." Donna verschränkte etwas abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, entgegnete aber nichts. "Wir sind die selbe Person, Rose – nur mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass er viel größere Ohren hat als ich und durch die Verknüpfung mit Donnas DNA zum Teil menschlich ist."

"Du bist ein Mensch?" Als die rehgleichen Augen das kantig geschnittene Gesicht ihres Doctors musterten, schüttelte er zuerst den Kopf, bevor er nickte. "Halb Mensch, halb TimeLord. In meiner Brust schlägt nur ein Herz … und die Regenerations-Phasen sind vorbei. Die Energie hat sich mit Hilfe meiner abgeschnittenen Hand an den Rest von Existenz geklammert, der von mir noch übrig war. Eine Meta-Krise, ein Hybrid … ich bin der einzige meiner Art." Diese Bitterkeit, die sich über seine ganze Erscheinung spannte, wie ein durchsichtiges Tuch, kannte Rose nur allzu gut. Aber es half ihr nicht dabei, dass sie völlig hin- und her gerissen von der Gesamtsituation war.  
>Insgeheim hatte sie sich immer gewünscht, mit dem Doctor zusammen bleiben zu können – und war das nicht der Antrieb für ihre Besessenheit gewesen, ihn zu finden, einen Weg aus dem Paralleluniversum zu finden der sie zu ihm zurück brachte? "Woran erinnerst du dich?" Wenn er das, was ihn zuvor beschäftigt hatte, fein säuberlich vor ihr zu verbergen suchte, war sie ihm jetzt auf die Schliche gekommen. Der Doctor presste die Lippen aufeinander, ließ von ihren Händen ab und stopfte seine eigenen in die Seitentaschen seiner Jacke: "An jeden Moment, den wir zusammen verbracht haben", antwortete er kryptisch. "Aber an keinen mehr."<br>" – Er ist eine Regeneration aus den Informationen von vor so vielen Jahren, Rose. Und auch wenn er denkt und spricht wie ich und zweifelsohne auch** ich** bin, bedeutet ein BackUp nicht mehr wie das Aufsetzen alter Erinnerungen in einer neuen Hülle. Selbst wenn er wollte, er hat keine Ahnung was in den letzten Jahren zwischen Satellit 5 und Davros passiert ist. Möglich, dass ihm hier und da etwas bekannt vor kommt, wie bei einem Déjà-vuz … aber im Großen und Ganzen ist er **dein** Doctor, Rose." Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der Betonung halten sollte, die der TimeLord anschlug. Das alles war mehr, als ein einzelner einfacher Geist auf so kurze Zeit verarbeiten konnte. Doch sie begann zu lächeln, breit und aufmunternd: "Barcelona also, hm?"

Der Doctor, egal in welcher Form, war nie mit ihr auf Barcelona gewesen, was sie schade fand. Hinsichtlich seiner Schwärmerei hätten sie wenigsten einmal dort halt machen können. Stattdessen waren sie auf Raumschiffen und Satelliten unterwegs gewesen, hatten einmal einen fernen Mond besucht und waren sogar in die Hölle hinab gestiegen. Rose glaubte, dass es an dem Bewegungsdrang des Doctors lag, der sie daran hinderte einfach einmal Urlaub zu machen – und wenn sie's versuchten, kam sowieso immer etwas dazwischen.  
>Die TARDIS unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung mit einem seligen, rostigen Knirschen und dem Abschalten ihres Motors. Donna, die erstaunlich ruhig gewesen war, nickte dem TimeLord zu und bekundete ihre Ankunft. Ankunft? Ah ja, richtig – zu Hause. Der Doctor nickte auffordernd in Richtung der Türen; er mied Jackies Blick und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch, das seine braunen Augen nicht erreichte. Wäre Rose nicht so abgelenkt gewesen von dem anderen Mann an ihrer Seite, hätte sie sich bestimmt schlicht geweigert das Schiff zu verlassen aufgrund der Dinge, die folgten. Sie hätte sich mit allen Gliedern in den Türrahmen gestemmt und gekeift, um sich gebissen und gekratzt. Sie wollte nicht weg, sie war gerade erst angekommen – und ihr Ziel fiel entsprechend ernüchternd aus.<p>

Der Wind blies ihnen um die Ohren, es war kalt und der Himmel war verhangen mit dunklen, grauen Wolken. Rose brauchte etwas länger, bis sie die Gegend wieder erkannte, wobei sie sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse drehte um sich zu vergewissern. "Bad Wolf Bay?!", schmetterte sie ihrem Begleiter entgegen, der dem aufwallenden Zorn mit Mühe stand hielt und mehr denn je einem gequälten Tier, als einem zeitreisenden Alien ähnlich sah. "Du gehörst jetzt hier in diese Welt, das ist dein zu Hause." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, Sturheit kämpfte sich durch ihren Organismus wie Gift und ähnlich boshaft war auch die Antwort, die ihr über die Zunge rollte: "Ich hatte in dieser beschissenen Welt keine ruhige Nacht, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Ich … Ich habe ganze Universen eingerissen nur um dich zu finden und jetzt schickst du mich zurück nach Bad Wolf Bay?!" Der Doctor war auf ihre Rage vorbereitet, seine Maske stoisch am richtigen Fleck. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Die nächste Antwort kam tastend und entschuldigend, obgleich man ihm ansah, wie unangenehm der Moment für ihn wurde: "**Er** braucht dich Rose. Und er hat in der Welt, aus der wir kommen, keinen Platz. Er ist eine Gefahr für andere und für sich selbst – hast du nicht gesehen, was er angerichtet hat? Donna hätte heute sterben können, er hat keinem von uns eine Wahl gelassen. Aber er hat nur ein Leben Rose. Er hat eine Chance und ich weiß, dass du ihm – dass du uns – diese Chance auf eine glücklichere Existenz geben kannst."  
>Der Blonden kreisten abrupt tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, tausend Ausreden, tausend Beleidigungen, tausend Möglichkeiten. Sie wusste, dass der TimeLord Recht hatte und das ärgerte sie am Meisten. Noch dazu hätte sie es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihren alten Freund ein zweites Mal in völliger Hitzköpfigkeit zu verlieren. Der Neunte stand unweit hinter ihr wie ein schützender Schatten, ruhig, die Arme zwischenzeitlich wieder vor der Brust verschränkt; er beobachtete die Situation mit Kalkül und blinzelte zweimal, als sich Rose zu ihm umwandte: "Damals auf Satellit 5, was ist da passiert? Ich … erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich in der TARDIS aufgewacht bin. Du sagtest, du hättest die Daleks in die Flucht gesungen. Aber das war gelogen."<p>

Seine Brust hob sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug. Die Frage war ihm sichtbar unangenehm und das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere verlagernd, kam er den halben Schritt, der sie trennte, näher: "Ich habe dich vor dir selbst gerettet. Du warst zurück gekommen, um zu helfen und warst aufgeladen mit dem Zeit-Vortex der TARDIS; du hast in sie hinein gesehen, Rose – niemand überlebt das …"  
>"Dann hast du mir das Leben gerettet?"<br>"Ja."  
>"Du bist für mich gestorben?"<br>"Ja", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige ebenso simpel.  
>Rose streckte die Hand nach der Lederjacke aus, fühlte das weiche und getragene Leder unter ihren Fingerkuppen. Warum zögerte sie eigentlich noch? Sie war sich ihrem Gefühl sicher, sie wusste was sie wollte und sie machte keinen Unterschied zwischen langen Haaren oder großen Ohren. Sie kannte <strong>ihren<strong> Doctor und deshalb liebte sie ihn. Trotzdem war es nicht fair, was der TimeLord inbegriffen war ihr anzutun. Er schob eine andere Verantwortung vor seine eigene und suchte das Schlupfloch seiner Freiheit – sie hätte wütend sein müssen und empfand dennoch nicht mehr wie Bedauern. Aber sie konnte etwas ändern, sie konnte von vorne anfangen. Und wahrscheinlich war das auch der Antrieb für ihre Kurzschlussreaktion, für ihre Finger, die sich schraubstockartig um seinen Jackenkragen verkrampften, ehe sie dem vermeidlichen Doctor einen unverblümten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Sollten die Welten in sich zusammen fallen, sollten sich die Realitäten vermischen oder gänzlich in die Luft gesprengt werden … so lange der Doctor bei Rose war und Rose bei ihrem Doctor war alles andere irrelevant. Und die Art und Weise wie er ihre Einladung nach kurzem Schock erwiderte bestätigte nur das, was sie so lange gehofft und was sie die letzten Jahre zum Kampf angetrieben hatte. Er empfand wie sie und hat schon immer so empfunden.

Das knirschende Schloss der TARDIS-Türe unterbrach den Augenblick wie das Grollen tiefen Donners. Rose zuckte zusammen, löste sich aus der Intuition heraus und wäre sogar in Richtung der Maschine los gerannt, hätte sie nicht gesehen, wie sie sich langsam dematerialisierte. Das war es gewesen? Ein sauberer Schnitt, eine Aufgabe, kein Abschied? Die Britin würgte den Klumpen in ihrem Hals herunter, der sich prompt den Weg nach oben suchte. Der Doctor war schließlich nur seinem Instinkt gefolgt, nicht wahr? Er war davon gelaufen … wie immer.  
>Rose stand eine Weile einfach nur da, bis sie eine Bewegung neben sich bemerkte. Der Neunte hielt ihr in alt bekannter Weise die Hand entgegen, bewegte auffordernd die Glieder derselben, um sie zum Einhaken aufzufordern; die Geste kam ihr bekannt vor, vertraut. Er lächelte ihr zu und so schmerzhaft der Abschied von der TARDIS und dem Doctor der anderen Realität, ihrer Realität, auch war, war es irgendwie in Ordnung.<br>Ihre Finger verknoteten sich mit den seinen und als hätte er bloß darauf gewartet sagte er: "Rose Tyler, möchtest du mich begleiten? Es wird weder ruhig, noch sicher sein – und schon gar nicht langweilig. Aber weißt du was? Es wird unser Leben verändern."  
>Ihre Mundwinkel krümmten sich ohne ihr Zutun in ein breites Lächeln, nicht zuletzt weil es gewählte Worte waren, weil er genau diese Worte schon einmal an sie gerichtet hat.<br>"Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen."  
>"Fantastisch."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

**A/N:** So. Done with it. Danke fürs Lesen! Was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ich habe mir immer und immer wieder gedacht, dass Rose auf das Auftauchen von Nine völlig anders reagiert hätte, wie bei einem zweiten Ten. Der Eindruck eines Doppelgängers verdrängt sich durchs Aussehen und die Sache mit der Regeneration erklärt sich dadurch auch nicht schlecht.  
>Auf den Gedanken gekommen bin ich, weil Eccleston mehrmals angemerkt hat, dass Nine ziemlich verknallt in Rose und praktisch ein "Fan" von ihr war (ich muss das Interview mal raussuchen, so göttlich) und mir die Dynamik der beiden Figuren aus der ersten Staffel einfach gefallen hat. Tenny liebe ich trotzdem genauso! Ich finde überhaupt, dass man da keinen Unterschied machen sollte. Doctor ist Doctor, oder? Jeder mit seinen Stärken und Schwächen. Und der Doctor gehört eben zu Rose. (-;<p>

Vielleicht schreibe ich einen Ableger, auch in Kurzgeschichten-Form, über Nine im Paralleluniversum, mal sehen.


End file.
